Belajar Ngaji
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Termasuk bagi Taufan. Tapi ... luruskan juga niatnya, dong. [AU. Elemental Siblings. Ditulis untuk hari keempat #RamadhanChallenge. Prompt: Tadarus/Ngaji.]


**Belajar Ngaji**

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Belajar Ngaji" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari keempat #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Tadarus/Ngaji). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Air ... ajarin Kakak ngaji, dong."

Bukannya merespon, Air malah memandangi kakaknya yang cuma beda usia setahun, Taufan, dengan muka datar. Tanpa berkedip.

"Woy! Kamu denger Kakak enggak?" tegur Taufan.

Kadang Air memang agak lambat merespon sesuatu, tapi nggak kayak gini juga.

Air masih diam sejenak sambil memandangi Taufan. "Kakak sehat?"

Taufan langsung pasang muka datar. Andai tidak sedang puasa, ingin sekali dijitaknya kepala remaja beriris _aquamarine_ itu.

"Mau ngajarin nggak, nih?" Taufan mengabaikan ucapan adiknya tadi.

"Mmm ... Kapan?" Air balik bertanya.

"Sore aja, sambil nunggu buka."

Lagi-lagi Air diam memandangi kakaknya. Taufan sampai geregetan sendiri. Cuma jawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' saja masa' butuh waktu selama itu?

"Harus banget sore ya, Kak?" kembali Air bertanya.

"Ha? Yah ... Aku 'kan banyak kegiatan sampai siang. Palingan habis Ashar baru senggang."

Taufan mengernyit samar waktu Air malah pasang tampang berpikir keras.

"Kenapa, sih?" kata Taufan akhirnya. "Kamu segitu nggak maunya ngajarin kakakmu sendiri? Lagipula, ngajarin orang ngaji itu 'kan besar pahalanya."

"Heee ..."

Taufan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat Air tiba-tiba memberinya tatapan takjub.

"Apa?"

"Tumben ... Kak Taufan omongannya bijak."

Serius, Taufan benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala adiknya sekarang.

 _Sabar, Fan. Sabar._

"Kamu beneran nggak mau ngajarin Kakak, nih?"

Air menggeleng pelan. "Bukan gitu, Kak. Tapi kan aku harus ngajarin anak-anak sekitar sini ngaji setiap sore. _Full_ selama bulan Ramadhan. Kak Taufan lupa, ya?"

"Ah."

Taufan memang lupa.

"Tapi ... nggak apa-apa sih, kalau Kak Taufan mau kuajarin bareng-bareng sama mereka."

Taufan tersentak. "Belajar bareng anak-anak kecil? Nggak, nggak. Mau ditaruh di mana nanti mukaku yang ganteng ini?"

"Ya taruh situ aja, Kak."

Taufan menggeleng horor. Ditertawakan bocah-bocah yang diajari mengaji oleh Air, mungkin masih bisa ditahannya. Tapi, kalau beritanya sampai menyebar, gimana coba?

Seorang Taufan, murid SMA elit nan tampan dan populer, ternyata belum bisa mengaji di usianya yang sudah lewat 17 tahun!

 _Apa kata duniaaa?!_

"Kalau nggak mau, ya udah," kata Air lagi, begitu melihat ekspresi pelik sang kakak. "Minta diajarin orang lain aja, Kak."

Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Siapa?"

"Kak Gempa."

Sepasang iris safir membulat sejenak. Lantas wajah itu pun terhias senyum lebar.

"Kamu benar! Gempa 'kan pinter ngaji!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 15:45 ketika bel pintu depan berbunyi. Seperti dugaan Gempa, saat pintu dibuka, yang muncul dari baliknya adalah wajah sepupunya.

 _"Assalammu'alaikum,_ sepupuku yang baik hati," Taufan menyapa ceria.

 _"Wa'alaikum salam."_ Gempa tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. "Ayo, masuk, Fan."

Gempa mengajak Taufan ke ruang tamu. Ternyata sudah ada Halilintar di situ.

"Hai, Hali!"

Taufan tersenyum lebar ketika Halilintar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bulan puasa jangan bikin masalah, ya?" kata-kata itulah yang menyambut Taufan.

"Lagi puasa jangan _su'udzon."_ Taufan tetap kalem, malah sengaja duduk di samping Halilintar. "Aku ke sini bermaksud baik, tahu."

Halilintar cuma mendengkus samar. Lantas kembali menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan tayangan kartun.

"Wah, BoBoiBoy!" celetuk Taufan yang mengenali acara itu. "Hee ... Hali suka nonton ini juga ternyata."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Taufan terkekeh. Sementara tangan Halilintar bergerak meraih _remote_ di atas meja, lantas mengecilkan volume suara TV.

"Jadi ... mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Halilintar kemudian.

"Iya. Tadi di telepon, kamu bilang ada urusan penting?" Gempa ikut bertanya.

Taufan tertawa kecil, sedikit canggung.

"Begini, Gem. Aku mau minta tolong padamu," katanya. "Ajari aku mengaji."

Tempat itu hening seketika. Hanya sayup-sayup suara BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan yang terdengar dari TV.

"Apa, sih?"

Taufan mengerutkan kening. Dilihatnya ekspresi Gempa benar-benar kaget. Sementara, Halilintar menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip.

"Kau sehat, Fan?"

Kata-kata Halilintar membuat Taufan langsung cemberut.

"Reaksi kalian persis kayak Air, deh."

Lagi-lagi dengkus samar terdengar dari Halilintar.

"Sori. Aku lupa," katanya. "Bulan Ramadhan 'kan setan-setan dibelenggu."

"Woy! Apa maksudnya itu?" Taufan langsung memprotes.

"Tapi," Gempa ikut bicara, "kenapa nggak minta diajari Air aja? Dia kan bagus ngajinya."

Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Dia sibuk. Harus ngajar ngaji anak-anak kompleks setiap sore selama Ramadhan."

Kening Gempa berkerut. "Lho? Malah gampang kalau gitu. Kamu bisa belajar bareng-bareng sama—"

"No!" Taufan menyilangkan kedua lengannya dengan mimik serius. "Itu bahaya untuk reputasiku."

"Ha?"

"Betul. Bisa hancur nama baiknya sebagai cowok _sempurna_ yang digilai cewek." Halilintar terkekeh, sengaja menekankan kata 'sempurna'.

Gempa ikut tersenyum tipis. Sementara Taufan memilih mengabaikan ucapan sepupunya tadi.

"Jadi," Gempa berkata lagi, "kamu ingin aku yang mengajarimu?"

Taufan nyengir sambil menatap Gempa. "Tepat!"

Gempa menghela napas, tampak menyesal.

"Maaf, Fan. Aku mau aja sih, sebenarnya. Tapi nggak bisa."

Kening Taufan langsung berkerut-kerut. Persis cucian belum diseterika. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Gempa sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk buka puasa," Halilintar yang menyahut.

" _Aaargh_ ... Kenapa semua orang menolakku? Kenapaaa?"

 _Mulai lagi si Drama King._

Halilintar pasang muka datar. Sementara Gempa terkekeh canggung.

"Ah, aku tahu! Hali bisa mengajarimu," celetuk Gempa tiba-tiba.

Halilintar mengernyit. Sedangkan Taufan langsung menatap horor ke arah Gempa.

"Gem!" Taufan meraih kedua bahu Gempa dan mengguncangnya. "Kau mau menjerumuskanku ke jurang penderitaan?"

"Woy!" Kalau bukan bulan puasa, Halilintar pasti sudah menendang Taufan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Bacaan Qur'an Hali lebih bagus dariku, lho!"

Kata-kata Gempa membuat Taufan mengarahkan satu tatapan tak percaya.

"Serius?!"

Gempa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan plus satu senyum menyejukkan. Mungkin Taufan tidak terlalu percaya kepada Halilintar, tapi Gempa tak pernah berbohong. Karena itu, ditatapnya Halilintar dengan takjub.

"Wooow ..."

"Taufan ... tatapanmu itu malah membuatku merasa diejek. Hentikan."

"Sensi amat."

"Kalau nggak serius mau belajar, pulang sana."

"Iya, iya. Aku serius, kok."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taufan dan Halilintar sudah duduk bersila di karpet ruang tamu, saling berhadapan. Televisi sudah dimatikan. Meja disingkirkan dulu sementara ke tepi. Tepat di hadapan Taufan sudah tersedia sebuah buku Iqro' bersampul hitam. Buku itu milik Daun, adik bungsu Halilintar dan Gempa.

Taufan memang tidak membawa buku Iqro' sendiri. Milik Air sudah diberikan kepada anak tetangga yang kurang mampu. Sedangkan buku Iqro' Taufan sendiri, sudah lama hilang.

"Untung buku Iqro' punya Daun masih ada," komentar Halilintar. "Kau beruntung."

Taufan hanya tertawa kecil. Daun sekarang berusia 14 tahun. Tentu saja dia sudah lama selesai mempelajari Iqro', dan sekarang sudah lancar membaca Al-Qur'an.

"Dasar kau ini. Daun saja sudah _khatam_ Qur'an beberapa kali. Hafalannya juga lumayan. Adikmu juga hafalannya sudah banyak. Apa saja kerjamu? Sebagai kakaknya Air, harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik."

"Iya, iya, Pak Ustadz."

Taufan tertawa kecil, terlihat malu. _Tumben banget._ Halilintar yang tadinya sudah berniat mau memarahi lebih jauh, akhirnya menghela napas pelan.

"Ya sudah," katanya kemudian. "Kau pernah belajar Iqro', 'kan? Sudah sampai mana?"

"Hmmm ..." Taufan berpikir-pikir agak lama. "Mungkin Iqro' 3 ... atau 4? Ehehe ... Aku lupa. Udah lama banget, sih."

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Dibukanya buku Iqro', langsung ke halaman EBTA Iqro' 1.

"Baca ini," titah Halilintar.

"Mmm ... Baiklah ... Kayaknya aku masih ingat." Taufan menarik napas, lalu mengawali dengan membaca basmalah. "A ... ba ... ta ... sa ..."

"Stop!" Halilintar menyela tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Taufan. "Bukan 'sa', tapi 'tsa'. Saat mengucapkannya, majukan lidahmu sedikit. Lihat aku. _Tsa_."

Halilintar memberi contoh cara membaca huruf keempat Hijaiyah itu. Butuh tiga kali menirukan, barulah Taufan mendapat tanda 'oke' dari Halilintar.

"Sekarang," kata Halilintar kemudian, "ulangi, baca lagi dari awal."

"Eh ... Baiklah."

Membaca satu halaman itu ternyata tidak berjalan terlalu lancar. Memang, Taufan tahu nama setiap huruf. Namun, Halilintar beberapa kali menemukan kesalahan Taufan dalam membaca sebagian huruf.

"Haliii ... cuma salah dikit lulusin aja kenapa, sih?" keluh Taufan ketika Halilintar terus-terusan mengoreksi huruf yang dibacanya.

 _Dih, malah nawar._

"Mana bisa!" Halilintar menyahut tegas. "Dengar, ya. Jangankan salah baca huruf, salah panjang-pendek saja bisa mengubah arti. Aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab karena aku yang mengajarimu. Paham?"

Taufan menghela napas.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak akan meluluskanmu dari Iqro' 1 sebelum semua bacaanmu benar."

"Baiklah ..."

Detik demi detik berganti. Menit demi menit berlalu. Taufan benar-benar menghela napas lega ketika dia akhirnya selesai membaca halaman EBTA dan dinyatakan lulus oleh Halilintar.

"Akhirnyaaa ...," Taufan berujar lega.

"Katanya sudah sampai Iqro' 3 atau 4? Berarti kau sudah lulus Iqro' 1, 'kan?" komentar Halilintar, sementara Taufan merapikan buku Iqro' pinjaman dari Daun. "Bagaimana caranya dulu kau bisa lulus kalau bacaanmu masih berantakan kayak tadi?"

Taufan tertawa malu-malu. "Yaa ... Kan itu udah lama banget. Aku cuma lupa sedikit."

Halilintar mendengkus samar. "Apanya yang sedikit?"

"Sudahlah ... nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Yang penting aku sudah bisa membacanya dengan benar sekarang."

Taufan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mulai mengembalikan lagi meja ke tempat semula dibantu Halilintar. Setelah itu keduanya duduk-duduk sejenak di sofa.

"Eh? Sudah jam segini?" Taufan berkata tiba-tiba setelah melihat jam tangannya. Layar jam digital itu menunjukkan angka 4: 30 PM. "Sori, Hali. Aku harus cepat-cepat beli takjil sama makanan buat berbuka, nih."

"Oh ... ya udah," Halilintar berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Hee ... Jangan dingin gitu, dong." Taufan terkekeh ketika Halilintar mendelik padanya. "Oh iya. Apa aku boleh datang lagi untuk belajar darimu?"

"Hm?" Halilintar mengerutkan kening sedetik. "Boleh-boleh aja, sih. Selama bulan Ramadhan aku sudah ada di rumah sebelum Ashar."

Taufan yang sudah mengira Halilintar akan menolak, langsung berseri-seri. "Beneran?"

"Hm."

Halilintar juga mau berbuat baik untuk mengumpulkan pahala, sodara-sodara.

"Waah ... _Thank you!"_

Hampir saja Taufan memeluk sepupunya, kalau saja sang pemilik iris delima itu tidak melepaskan tatapan membunuh.

"Makasih juga untuk hari ini, ya! Aku sangat tertolong. Hehehe ..."

"Sama-sama."

Halilintar menatap Taufan tiba-tiba. Terus terang, ada satu hal yang mengganjal sejak tadi dan membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Omong-omong," akhirnya Halilintar berkata, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau belajar ngaji lagi?"

"Eh?"

Entah kenapa, Taufan menghindari tatapan Halilintar. Tapi kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

"Yah ... Aku merasa nggak enak aja," Taufan menjawab juga, meskipun agak ragu. "Aku ... lagi dekat sama seseorang. Dan dia itu ... muslimah berhijab, _sholehah,_ pintar mengaji ... Aku ... rasanya ... jadi nggak mau kalah. Begitulah, hehehe ..."

"Hmmm ..."

Halilintar tersenyum samar, diiringi satu dengkus yang lebih samar lagi. Seorang _playboy_ cap kambing seperti Taufan itu, akhirnya takluk juga di tangan seorang gadis.

Dunia ini memang adil.

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu gadis itu," kata Halilintar. "Tapi ... nggak baik kalau beribadah hanya demi cewek. Harusnya kau melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri, dengan niat untuk beribadah kepada Allah."

Kali ini Taufan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu, kok. Akan kucoba untuk meluruskan niatku juga," katanya kemudian. "Lagipula, kalau Yaya tahu aku baru mulai belajar ngaji lagi cuma untuk membuatnya terkesan, mungkin dia malah akan marah."

Halilintar cuma mengangkat sebelah alis. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa mendengar Taufan bicara seperti itu.

"Ya udah, deh. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang," pamit Taufan sambil berdiri. "Sampai besok, Pak Ustadz. Oh ya, nanti pamitin ke Gempa juga, ya? _Assalammu'alaikum."_

 _"Wa'alaikumussalam."_

Halilintar hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika sosok Taufan semakin menjauh ke pintu depan, sampai tak tampak lagi di matanya. Sementara, pemuda sebaya Taufan itu mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Yaya?" Diulangnya nama yang tadi disebut oleh Taufan. "Bukannya dia gadis berhijab yang tetangga sebelah Taufan itu?"

Seraut wajah cantik nan teduh berbalut hijab merah jambu, membayang di benak Halilintar. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. Lantas menyalakan televisi kembali, sambil menunggu waktu berbuka.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Hime hadir lagi membawa _fic special_ Ramadhan Challenge dengan _prompt_ hari keempat. Tapi akhirnya nggak bisa ikutan semua _prompt,_ nih. Lumayan berat juga ternyata, sambil kerja dan dengan segala kegiatan khusus di bulan penuh berkah.

Ya sudahlah. Hime masih akan membuat _fic-fic_ berikutnya untuk tantangan ini, walau sebisanya aja.

Sampai jumpa lagi, yaa~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **24.05.2018**


End file.
